jump
by marinated
Summary: Yuuma & SeeWoo; friendship—Sudah sejak kecil, Yuuma memimpikan dirinya menjadi salah satu atlet basket. #MeribaValentine


**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, et cetera.

 **Fanloid ©** their respective owner. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **jump**

by alleira

* * *

Jika ada seseorang yang menggantungkan cita-citanya lebih tinggi dari siapapun, sudah pasti Yukio Yuuma masuk ke dalam deretan nama orang-orang tersebut. Karena anak itu berada di dalam sebuah lingkungan, yang mana orang-orangnya kerap menyuruh Yuuma untuk menggantung harapan setinggi mungkin.

Dan Yuuma melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Sejak kecil, Yuuma memimpikan dirinya menjadi salah satu atlet basket. Bermain, pertandingan demi pertandingan. Berlari di lapangan, men- _dribble_ sambil sesekali mengoper pada rekan. Kemudian, saat sampai di dekat ring, ia akan melompat untuk memberikan _dunk_ yang bertenaga. Mencetak dua skor yang menambah keunggulan atau bahkan membalik keadaan.

Pastilah teramat keren. Maksudnya, melompat tinggi, memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang, kemudian sorak sorai yang membahana setelah angka tercetak sempurna. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi mereka semua.

Mungkin badan Yuuma akan banjir oleh peluh. Mungkin seragamnya akan basah dan, seusai pertandingan, akan tercium aroma tidak sedap dari ketiaknya dan juga rekan setimnya. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah besar. Karena kesenangan berlaga di lapangan telah menutup itu semua.

Bau keringat mereka pasti tidak akan tercium, sebab kepala mereka akan penuh dengan impresi pertandingan yang baru berlangsung. Bagaimana tangguhnya center lawan dalam mempertahankan daerahnya. Bagaimana akurat _three-point-shooter_ yang lawan miliki. Bagaimana tajam cara mereka menyerang. Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

"Dengar ya, SeeWoo," Yuuma berkata, menoleh pada pemuda bermata sipit di sampingnya, tersenyum, "begitu tanding di lapangan nanti, kamu harus main yang bagus. Jangan sampai kalah!"

Seewoo, sahabatnya, terkekeh. Ia tengah menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatu yang kendur. Sepatu yang hari ini SeeWoo pakai berwarna putih bersih, tanda bahwa anak itu baru mengeluarkan mereka dari kotak sepatu pagi ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, jaket yang juga Seewoo kenakan kini membuat Yuuma dihampiri percikan rasa iri.

The Celestial, begitu yang tertulis di jaket itu. Yuuma tahu benar apa itu. Itu adalah nama tim tempat di mana SeeWoo bersekolah. Nama tim di mana Seewoo berada kini, bermain menjadi salah satu center andalan. Nama tim yang selalu eksis di turnamen besar antar wilayah. Tim yang selalu Yuuma impikan selama ini.

Pahit menghampiri kerongkongannya, tapi Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengabaikan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia tidak boleh berwajah kecut. Karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa.

Hari ini, Seewoo dan timnya akan berlaga di kejuaraan. Bukan kejuaran besar yang bergengsi sampai ke tingkat nasional. Hanya di tingkat sekolahan saja. Meski begitu, tetap saja, sahabatnya itu akan bermain di lapangan yang penuh akan penonton. Tempat yang Yuuma idam-idamkan sejak lama.

Ah, sial. Rasa irinya semakin bertumpuk saja.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok. Aku nanti main bagus." Dia berdiri, menatap Yuuma. Cengiran terentang di wajah pemuda berdarah Korea tersebut. Begitu lebar, sampai-sampai SeeWoo terlihat akan merobek wajahnya sendiri jika terlalu lama tersenyum. "Aku pasti menang!"

Yuuma membalas cengiran SeeWoo. "Ya, ya. Terserah." Tangannya terangkat, dan SeeWoo mengernyitkan kening kala melihat benda kecil seperti permen di telapak tangan kawannya tersebut.

"Itu … apa?" Retoris.

"Cokelat," jawab Yuuma. Simpul.

"Buat?"

"Karena aku nggak punya sesuatu yang bisa aku kasih buat jimat." Yuuma meletupkan kekehan kecil di akhir, yang membuat SeeWoo mendengus. Meskipun begitu, pemuda Korea tersebut pada akhirnya mengambil cokelat itu, lalu memakannya dalam satu suapan.

"Jimat, 'kan? Berarti aku makan, supaya buang sial."

Yuuma tertawa atas ucapan SeeWoo. Sebuah tawa singkat yang begitu berarti. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini menawarkan _high-five_ pada SeeWoo. "Nanti jangan lupa buat cetak skor," katanya. "Kalau kamu gagal cetak skor, aku akan memenuhi kotak emailmu dengan spam dariku."

"Apa? Mau mengataiku payah?"

"Ide bagus."

Tawa Seewoo lepas, kemudian menyambut _high-five_ sahabatnya. "Kau tahu, aku bukan _ace_ ataupun pencetak _three-point._ Agak susah buatku mencetak angka, karena bola akan lebih sering berputar pada dua orang di posisi tadi. Tapi, yah, lihat nanti. Jika kami bisa menembus pertahanan lawan dengan mudah, aku tebak … mencetak angka bukan hal mustahil buatku. Dan kalau memang semua berjalan lancar, jelas aku bakal mencetak skor yang banyak!" _Untuk timku, untuk orang-orang yang menonton, dan juga buat kamu._ "Kayak kemarin-kemarin. Makanya, kamu jangan kabur terus. Kasihan suster di sini susah nyariin kamu buat terapi. Kamu mau bisa jalan lagi, 'kan?"

Yuuma hanya bisa meringis dan diam saja ketika Seewoo kembali mendorong kursi rodanya kembali ke selasar rumah sakit. Sudah waktunya Seewoo untuk berangkat ke pertandingan. Sudah waktunya juga bagi Yuuma untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kembali ke sederet jadwal terapinya yang melelahkan. Kembali berusaha membuat kakinya bisa bekerja lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lalu berhenti berfungsi akibat penyakitnya. Sebuah kondisi yang membuat Yuuma terpukul karena, secara tidak langsung, menyebabkan tali tempat ia menerbangkan cita-citanya nyaris putus. Rantas.

"Hei, bukannya aku peduli padamu. Tapi, aku mau kamu ingat ini baik-baik," kata Seewoo sembari mengantarkan Yuuma kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka melewati beberapa perawat di koridor, dan SeeWoo sempat bertukar sapaan selamat pagi singkat dengan mereka. "Selama kamu masih belum bisa jalan, aku yang akan jadi kaki kamu."

Dan Yuuma tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat mendengarkan Seewoo. Semua perasaan senang bercampur jadi satu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain;

"Makasih."


End file.
